


Cheap Beer and Ugly Sweaters

by ukwonnie



Category: Block B
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, block b all being happy together for the holidays, i guess ??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8945092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukwonnie/pseuds/ukwonnie
Summary: Woo Jiho, the modern-day Grinch who hated everything about the festive season and his six annoying band members who were determined to get Jiho to enjoy this time of year for once in his miserable adult life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is but i've been itching to write something christmas-related for days now and here it is.  
> i know it's bad but i'm still getting back into the swing of attempting to write things.  
> if you spot any errors tell me and i'll fix them asap.  
> please leave me feedback i will love you forever.

The one time of year Woo Jiho hated most – Christmas. Why did he hate it? Well, there was a multitude of reasons. The ugly sweaters, bright lights, repetitive songs, the obnoxiously long lines at the store when all Jiho wanted to pick up was some food for dinner so he could get back to the studio and immerse himself in his own music rather than the annoying jingles that never seemed to stop.

Many of his friends had said that Jiho was the modern-day Grinch, which he had strongly disagreed with. It’s not that he didn’t want others to enjoy Christmas, he just didn’t enjoy it himself. For him, it was like any other day of the year when he would go to the studio early in the morning, work until late, grab takeout, go home, sleep and repeat the process. Christmas was nothing special to him – but this year, his bandmates were determined to change that.

* * *

The 24th of December, Christmas Eve, 2016; mission, make Woo Jiho enjoy Christmas for once in his miserable adult life. Everyone but Jiho were gathered in his studio which had already proven to be a challenge. Kyung misplaced the keys to the studio and it took him half an hour to find them again, Jaehyo was waiting in the freezing cold for said half an hour outside of the studio, complaining in the group chat (named operation Jiho-mas) that this wasn’t how he should be spending the day after his birthday, Yukwon was late because he needed to go buy extra lights since the ones he had found from their days in the dorm were useless considering half the bulbs had blown, Minhyuk and Taeil needed to pick up the sweaters and some food for the night ahead of them and Jihoon borderline forgot about the whole thing until he got a text from Jaehyo asking if the taxi was running late due to traffic to which he promptly replied ‘yeah, traffic sucks,’ and stumbled out of his bed to get ready.

Finally, all of them were gathered in Jiho’s sacred ground and they could get to work. They could only hope that Jiho saw this as a way of them helping him enjoy the festive season and appreciated it. None of them had the time to go see family when they were this busy, so spending it with each other was the next best thing.

“Alright, now that everyone is finally here we can start,” Kyung piped up, sending an accusing glare to all his bandmates opposite him.

“I would just like to point out that you were the one who--.” Jaehyo was cut off when Kyung held his hand up.

“We don’t have time for petty arguments and finger pointing! Not if we want to get this place festive in,” Kyung looked back to the clock, his face falling a considerable amount at the realization of just how little time they had to get this place decorated. Block B had never been known to be master planners anyway.

Without another word, they all begun the operation that little to no planning had gone into. It was more of a sporadic decision at 4AM prompted by Kyung because he was getting bored with how much Jiho had been complaining about every little thing – Christmas related or not. They figured they would be able to help him relax and appreciate this time of year. The six of them were already pulling decorations out of bags and hanging them up around the walls, organising lights and setting up the pathetic excuse for a tree that Taeil had picked up while getting the sweaters. It was highly unlikely that they would get this place decorated without a petty argument and endless cases of finger pointing. Whoever came up with this idea – cough, Kyung, cough –  clearly did not account of the time that would obviously be lost by the six of them bickering over where the lights would go and who’s stocking was who’s.

Instead of decorating like the rest of them, Kyung had taken it upon himself to go through the sweaters Taeil had picked out for the seven of them and assign each one to a member. After a long internal debate with himself, he had decided that the one with the ugliest print was going to Jaehyo, an all-black sweater with ‘bah Humbug’ written across it in bold lettering was obviously going to Jiho, ‘cutest little elf’ was Taeil’s (Kyung was sure the other had planned that anyway). Yukwon had not so discreetly been eyeing up the worst one in Kyung’s opinion – a simple red sweater with the words ‘the Christmas tree isn’t the only thing getting lit this year’ plastered across it, Jihoon was assigned the most annoying sweater that played Jingle Bells whenever the button was pushed; Kyung was sure he would be forced to take it off within the first hour of Jiho being here or the leader would just get up and leave without warning, Minhyuk was getting a modest number which simply said ‘I know who’s been naughty this year’ and Kyung had picked out one for himself which was much less embarrassing than the others, a reindeer with a red light-up nose.

* * *

After what felt like hours, the lights were up, stockings were hung underneath the awards that Jiho had won over the years for producing, tinsel was hung around everything that the six of them could reach and their sad little excuse for the tree was set up in the corner, decorated with their homemade baubles and the last remaining scraps of tinsel and lights they could pull together.

“Well team, we did a great job,” Jaehyo said proudly, stepping out from behind the tree after turning on the lights and looking at it like a proud father.

“You barely did anything aside from turning the lights on,” Minhyuk retorted with a scoff, “and no, taking photos of us all doing the hard work doesn’t count as you working.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I was taking pictures of myself,” he grinned, yelping as Taeil reached up and smacked him upside the head. For such a little guy, his slaps sure held a lot of power.

Kyung rolled his eyes at the two bickering and picked up his sweater, pulling it over his head before grinning at the other members. “Isn’t it cute?”

The rest of them mumbled a reply before pulling their own sweaters on and making comments amongst themselves – Yukwon being incredibly pleased with his and Jaehyo muttering something about how his striking good looks would take away from the ugly sea of patterns he was being forced to wear.

“This isn’t fair! Jiho hyung won’t stick around if this thing keeps playing Jingle Bells every two seconds,” Jihoon whined, “let me switch with Jaehyo, then Jiho hyung will just kick him out instead of leaving.” At that, they all burst out into a small fit of laughter which was cut short when they heard the door opening and Jiho stepping inside.

They all froze, silently staring at the hallway Jiho emerged from. By the look on the leader's face, he wasn’t expecting to see the six of them there dressed in the ugliest Christmas sweaters the nearest supermarket had to offer, he also wasn’t expecting his studio to look like Christmas had just thrown up all over it. The six of them watched in anticipation as to what Woo Jiho, the real-life Grinch would have to say about it all.

Instead of saying anything, Jiho just looked around with furrowed brows before focusing on Kyung and stepping forward. If Kyung knew anything about Woo Jiho after many years of friendship, it was that you should immediately try to defend yourself if he was going to accuse you of something; or maybe that was just Kyung’s way of trying to worm his way out of the blame.

“It really wasn’t my idea, Jiho, I promise,” he said, forcing a small laugh and trying to mentally shush the others as they all protested. Shit. Clearly, he wasn’t getting out of this as easily as he had originally wanted to.

“I mean, fine, it was my idea but what’s important is that we all came together to decorate and--.”

“You’re acting as if I’m about to murder you. You don’t need to plead for your life, Kyung,” Jiho’s laugh cut through the atmosphere like a knife and finally the six of them could breathe a sigh of relief. No one wanted to deal with Jiho when he was angry.

“You mean you like it? That’s a relief,” Yukwon hummed from the sofa, “there’s your sweater, by the way. We can’t have you missing out on the Christmas cheer.”

Jiho smiled as he picked up the sweater and rolled his eyes, “wasn’t this supposed to be about getting me to enjoy Christmas? Then you buy me the most bland and boring sweater you can find?”

Despite his words, he pulled the sweater on and faced the rest of them. This really did seem like some sort of dysfunctional family gathering for Christmas. Taeil began to pass out cans of beer to each member with a smile at the idea that they were finally all enjoying Christmas together for the first time since their days in the dorm.

“Cheers, to Jiho hyung being a Grinch no more!” Jihoon cheered, and they all took a drink from the can with a grimace - the taste of cheap beer never got any easier to stomach.

The taste of the poor choice of beer didn’t matter (yes it did). What did matter was that Jiho wasn’t complaining about Christmas for once and the seven of them could finally celebrate it together for the first time in years. Everyone looked happy and the prospect of a good night was on the horizon, Kyung would happily take the credit for this one.


End file.
